


LIVE

by kawaiigame12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiigame12/pseuds/kawaiigame12
Summary: Sólo tres llegaron a Vormir y sólo dos de ellos regresarán.¿Quien hará el sacrificio?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	LIVE

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic esta escrito en un universo donde Peter si sobrevivió al chasquido y no han pasado los cinco años, pero no le busquen mucha lógica a esto. 
> 
> Fue inspirado en un post que encontré en Instagram y bueno la historia nació.
> 
> No los interrumpo más y pueden seguir.

* * *

Ellos llegaron a Vormir sin ningún problema, salieron a paso lento de la nave observando el lugar meticulosamente, estando en alerta si algún peligro se presentará pero tal parece que no habia algo que fuera algún inconveniente.

—Bueno este es el lugar... donde la gema del alma debe estar—mencionó Steve mirando el panorama.

—Así es, pero parece un solitario desierto—dijo Tony mirando lo que le parecía enormes dunas de arena a lo lejos, con extraños tonos en púrpura y azules. Su armadura reflejaba los colores casi como un arcoiris por algunas partes de color metálicos en este.

—Aunque parece un lugar sacado de una película de Star Wars.

La voz paralizó a ambos Vengadores, que sabían que sólo iban ellos dos y nadie más. Se giraron donde sabían estaba el Milano que fue prestado por Rocket, y ahí estaba Peter con su traje de iron-Spider.

—Ups—dijo en voz bajita el chiquillo.

— **¡PETER BENJAMÍN PARKER!** —grito sumamente alterado Tony al ver a su protegido aquí cuando se suponía que debía estar en el complejo, ¡esperando!

—¡Queens!—siguió Steve, pero no tan alterado como el moreno al lado.

Peter sonrió nervioso. Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato cuando su mentor se acercó, este lo tomó de los hombros.

—Niño, ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?—preguntó con un extraño tono suave el Stark.

—Lo se, pero yo—el niño trató de continuar pero no pudo.

—Niño te dije que te quedarás en casa con Pepper. Esto es peligroso-

—Eso lo se muy bien—le recalcó y tembló un poco al recibir la mirada dura del Stark, pero el también se mantuvo firme—Sr. Stark, no puedo quedarme en otro lugar sin hacer nada. Esto también es mi responsabilidad.

Tony abrió los ojos al escuchar eso, hizo una línea con su boca mirando la mirada seria y decidida del niño.

—Tony, no tenemos tiempo—se escuchó decir Steve a leve distancia de ellos dos.

El Stark se alejó un poco del chico y con ojos cerrados respondió—Lo se, debemos irnos—miro a Peter y suspiró—Niño, siempre conmigo. No te separes.

Peter se sorprendió que lo dejará y sólo asintió—Si señor. Como usted diga.

Steve miro al chico y escucho que fue llamado por Tony. El castaño le señaló la cima de una montaña a la distancia.

—Debe ser ahí—dijo Tony sin quitarle la mirada al lugar.

—Es el único lugar. Así que no puede ser más obvio—le comentó Steve mirando el lugar.

Tony asintió y antes de caminar llamó a su protegido—¡Peter, andando!

—¡Voy!—antes de ir al lado de su mentor el soldado lo llamó.

—Queens...—el niño volteó a mirarlo. Steve fruncio levemente el ceño y preguntó—¿Por que haces todo esto?

Peter se le quedo mirando un momento y después contestó sin vacilar.

—Por que si tenemos el poder de hacerlo, entonces hay que hacerlo. Se que soy sólo un niño, pero también soy un Vengador, como dije es mi responsabilidad. Quiero traer a los caidos de vuelta, quiero vengarlos.

Steve sabía que no estaba mirando a un niño, ya no más por la circunstancia que había vivido el joven Parker. De alguna manera eso le recordó muchísimo a el.

El rubio le sonrió al chico—Muy bien. Continuemos entonces, Spider-Man.

Peter le sonrió al soldado para luego ir con su mentor. Tony le dio una leve mirada a Steve y después empezó camino junto a su niño.  
  
  
  
  


_________________  
  
  
  


  
La nieve ya hacía aparición cuando llegaron a la cima, fue largo la travesía.

—Woah, puedo ver todo desde aquí Sr. Stark—mencionó impresionado Peter viendo hacia a la distancia. Su cabello era casi un desorden por las fuertes brisas que a veces pasaban.

Tony suspiro cansado, este niño era un pan de Dios pero era muy "mocoso" a veces—Pete, por favor. No estamos de turismo por acá arriba.

Steve ante el momento carcajeo levemente y Tony lo miro algo molesto.

—¿Por que te ríes? Tú aquí eres el capitán América, dale alguna advertencia o consejo, yo que sé—le reprochó mientras lo miraban con el ceño fruncido por que el rubio aún tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

Steve como pudo quitó su sonrisa y carraspeo la garganta para dirigirse a Peter.

—Peter... escucha a Tony—sonrió triunfante por la expresión de ofendido que tenía el Stark en su rostro.

Peter sonrió un poco para no reírse—Claro Sr. Rogers.

—Basta, continuemos. Debemos buscar esa gema—avisó Tony antes de continuar. Pero fue detenido por el hombro. Miro a Steve con extrañeza.

También Peter tenía una mirada similar como si estuviera viendo algún enemigo al frente. Por alguna razón se parecían.

—Hay algo o alguien aquí—anunció Steve mirando el lugar.

Tony no espero más y el casco rodeó su cabeza, alzó sus propulsores ante la amaneza. Steve puso su escudo al frente listo para alguna batalla. Peter sacó las patas de su traje y su máscara cubrió su rostro.

—¡Sal ahora! Somos los Vengadores y no tenemos miedo a enfrentarte—avisó el chico preparado para algún ataque.

De entre un arco de piedra, mientras la neblina se desvanecía un poco alguien en ropas negras apareció.

—Tranquilos, bajen sus armas de ataque. Aquí no es lugar de batalla.

Steve abrió en grandes los ojos y bajo su escudo sin poder creérselo.

—Esto no es posible—mencionó en voz baja incrédulo ante lo que veía sus ojos.

Tony mostró su rostro y lo miró confuso—¿Qué es lo que pasa Steve?

—Bienvenido viajeros—se mostró más el espectro o hombre, de rostro rojo pero su forma ya mostraba su cráneo.

Peter brinco algo asustado por esto—¿Qué onda con su cara?

—Bienvenido Peter Parker, hijo de Richard. Anthony Stark, hijo de Howard y... Steven Rogers, hijo de Sarah. Nunca pensé encontrame contigo otra vez—mencionó con gran sorpresa Red skull al ver al soldado que no había visto en quien sabe tantos años después de aquella batalla.

—¿Cómo es posible que sigas vivo? Te vi... te vi morir—lo último que mencionó Steve fue casi como si no estuviera seguro.

—No morí tal parece. Al tener el tesseract entre mis manos, me mostró un sin fin de mundos—contaba mientras se alejaba de ellos hacia un lugar donde se podía ver el horizonte.

Ellos lo siguieron pero Steve se mantenía al frente. Tony por precaución mantuvo a Peter detrás de el.

—Pero eso me llevo aquí—El mostró el lugar. Señalando esos muros altos y con una forma empinada perfecta.

Tony frunció el ceño ante lo que veía, Steve de igual forma pero no veía lo que Stark, estaba viendo ese precipicio al frente. Peter aunque estuviera con su traje sentia un frío por toda la espalda, este lugar sin duda no le deba un buen sentimiento y lo malo que no parecía irse.

—Una condena donde no puedo obtener lo que esta aquí, pero si puedo llevar a los que si pueden—continuo el guardián y miro a Steve Rogers. Este lo miraba, quien tenía aún sujetando su escudo con fuerza—ahora mi pregunta... ¿Cómo tu sobreviviste? Nadie más sabía usar ese avión, que yo.

Steve apretó la mandíbula. Tony lo miró algo alarmado y después observó al tal red skull que mencionaba su padre en historias del gran Capitán América. El enemigo número uno de este.

—Me estrelle contra el hielo, me quedé 70 años dormido y desperté en un mundo futurista—contó con la mirada fría.

Red skull guardo silencio—al parecer tuvimos un mismo destino desagrable e inevitable.

—Se puede decir—mencionó algo cortante.

Red skull no menciono nada ante eso, después de tanto tiempo ya aquel odio que le otorgaba al capitán se desvaneció al ser guardián del lugar. Muchas cosas se borraron de el.

—No es que este en contra de las reuniones amistosas—habló Tony teniendo la atención de los dos—Pero supongo que sabes a que vinimos, ¿o no cabeza roja?

—Notó tu parecido con Howard Stark, Anthony—mencionó Red skull mirando al moreno que ocultaba al chiquillo Peter detrás del.

Esto lo notó Steve y se puso al frente de ambos. Red skull no reaccionó ante esto.

—Venimos por la gema del alma. Nos dijeron que estaba aquí. Sólo entrega la gema y nos iremos—habló autoritario el capitán.

—Como dijo Anthony, se a que vienen. Pero les advierto que el precio a pagar es alta para obtenerla—avisó mirando directamente a los tres.

—¿Cuál es el precio?—preguntó Tony de inmediato.

—Espero no sea pelear con él. Le tengo miedo a los fantasmas—mencionó en voz baja Peter, pero fue regañado por Tony con la mirada. Así que mejor se ocultó detrás de el otra vez y guardo silencio. No podía estar tranquilo, sus sentidos le decían algo y no estaba seguro el que.

—¿Acaso es eso?—preguntó Steve después aun mirando a su antiguo enemigo.

Red skull miro al capitán, negó levemente.

—No, no es eso. Por ello no tienen que preocuparse—Red Skull miro a los tres—En caso de ustedes... tres llegaron... pero sólo dos regresarán con la gema.

Al terminar miro el precipicio al frente revelando lo que tenían que hacer lo cual fue comprendido de inmediato.

El tenso silencio rodeó a los tres vistantes. Peter miro ese lugar y después miro a su mentor, este tenía una mirada atónita aún por la noticia.

Steve frunció el ceño y miro severo al guardián—No dices la verdad. ¿Dónde está la gema?

—Eh dicho toda la verdad capitán. Si lo obtuviera en mis manos, no estaría aquí o te lo daría sin ningún inconveniente. Este mundo me ha hecho reflexionar por todo lo que eh tenido que presenciar y no es fácil.

Steve aun desconfiaba de aquel hombre, pero antes de hacer algo su hombro fue sujetado por Tony. Lo miro confuso por el acto.

—Esta diciendo la verdad Steve. Solo míralo—señaló con la mirada a Red Skull—Como dice, si la gema no estuviera aquí... el tampoco.

El rubio lo miro y después al espectro. Trago saliva para nuevamente mirar a Tony.

—Debe haber otra manera. Esto—señaló el precipicio—No puede ser la manera.

—No tenemos nada más que sólo esto, Steve.

El rubio no quitaba su mirada afligida y se alejó del Stark. Se sentó en una de las piedras pensando en lo que debían hacer, puso el escudo a un lado. Tony solo lo miro y sintió la mano del chico sobre la suya.

—¿Sr. Stark?—la mirada que le otorgada del joven castaño le dio algo en el pecho. Estaba asustado.

Tony se puso a su nivel y le habló suavemente—Descuida, todo va estar bien.

Peter trató de confiar en sus palabras y asintió. No se separó de su mentor ni siquiera un poco. Tony lo abrazó por el hombro como intentando protegerlo.

El castaño le dio la mirada a Steve que aun seguía en la misma posición. Bajo la mirada antes de otorgarla al frente, la extraña luz de ese sol a la distancia le otorgaba una extraña sensación.

Paso una mano sobre el cabello de su chico, que no miraba a otro lugar parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Quería protegerlo, como sea, pero debía hacerlo.

Debía vengar a los caídos.

— _Lo que sea necesario_ —mencionó en voz baja, casi inaudible por lo que Peter le dio la mirada ya que no lo escucho bien.

Se separó de su niño y este lo miro extrañado.

Tony se acercó a Steve, cuando estuvo al frente de el, este levantó la mirada. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo podía ver aquel humano que se ocultaba detrás del soldado perfecto. Un hombre asustado.

—Steve... tenemos que hacerlo—le dijo.

El rubio se levantó mientras lo miraba sin entender—¿Qué podemos hacer?

Tony se le quedo mirando y sonrió levemente. Steve comprendió lo que quería decirle.

—No me des esa mirada, por que se que significa—le dijo mirando directamente a los ojos al castaño.

Tony sonrió por el, lo conocía tan bien—Dijiste una vez que no soy el hombre que hace los sacrificios.

Peter a la distancia escucho todo y el miedo lo apoderó. Negó rápidamente, corrió hacia su mentor.

—¡No! ¡No lo haga Sr. Stark! ¡Por favor!—las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en los orbes cafés del joven.

Tony se puso a su nivel otra vez—Peter, todo va estar bien. No te preocupes mi niño.

—¡Pero no quiero esto! ¡No quiero que te vayas! Por favor...—el ruego del niño perdió tono por el llanto de este.

—Te quiero Pete, fuiste lo mejor de mi vida—mencionó con algunas lágrimas salvajes tratando de derramarse. Antes de algo más abrazo al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Peter se abrazó fuertemente al hombre que era como su figura paterna, sollozo más fuerte aún.

Steve estaba temblando, esto no podía estar pasando. Miro al chico con lástima que lloraba sin parar, después miro a Tony.

—Tony...—su voz se escuchaba algo quebrada.

Tony como pudo se separó de su hijo y miro a Steve, casi suplicante—Steve debés prometerm-

—Tony, no... por favor—rogó el soldado.

Tony agarró la mano de Steve y lo apretó con fuerza.

—Prometeme que lo protegerás por mi. Protege a mi niño Steve, te lo estoy rogando, por favor—continuo mientras daba sus pasos lentos hacia el acantilado. Guiando a Steve consigo.

Steve empezó a llorar, sin importarle si Red Skull estuviera ahí. Observó a Tony, junto la luz del sol de planeta, como si tuviera alas detrás de su espalda brillando como estelas. Se veía tan hermoso.

Tony lo miraba mientras se acercaba.

Steve tomó aire y dijo—Te amo Tony.

Eso tomó de sorpresa a Tony, trago el nudo en su garganta y sonrió, feliz por que el sentía lo mismo pero triste por que nunca antes se dijeron eso. Sabía que había algo más en ellos que sólo tensión, amistad o compañerismo.

Aún manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro mientras algunas lágrimas se derramaban le dijo—Yo también te amo.

El rubio agarró valor y sostuvo el rostro del castaño para plantarle un suave beso en sus labios. Tony lo correspondió cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo más el cálido contacto.

Peter abrió los ojos en grande al ver la escena frente a el. La impotencia lo rodeaba, no podía hacer nada, se sentía inútil. Ahora estaba viendo como un amor puro se destrozaba al frente.

Por otra parte Red Skull se podría decir que estaba algo sorprendido. Pero sólo mostraba indiferencia ante lo que iba suceder.

Los dos héroes se separaron un minuto después, Tony ya estaba listo para lo que venía.

Pero.

—Lo siento—susurró Steve.

Tony frunció el ceño confundido. Lo siguiente que notó, fue como Steve agarró con fuerza su reactor y lo tiró lejos, casi cerca de Peter. Seguidamente fue empujado a un lado con fuerza, tuvo que incorporarse rápido cuando vio a Steve saltar.

—¡NO!—Grito y saltó tras de él.

Rápidamente Peter corrió hacia el y disparó su telaraña, chocó contra el suelo. Sólo sintió como un pinchazo en su rodilla y pie. No podía moverse. Dolía.

Miro hacia abajo y pudo ver que habia atrapado a Tony quien había atrapado a tiempo a Steve. Pero como lo veía apenas podía sostenerlo.

Tony miro hacia arriba donde Peter estaba con una mueca de dolor mientras intentaba subirlos.

Miro molesto, entre las lágrimas que tenía al soldado—¡Steve, maldición! ¿eres estu-..? ¡No hagas esto por favor!

Steve lo miro y le sonrío—Tony... No te preocupes.

—No me estés-... Steve, tu no puedes, debes vivir-

—Viví lo necesario—interrumpió de inmediato casi faltandole el aire, pero su mirada determinada no cambiaba—Tony, yo desperté solo en un mundo que avanzó sin mi. Pero entonces te conocí... No sólo me diste esperanza... me diste un hogar.

Tony lloraba fuertemente por las palabras que decía. Negó levemente y dijo—Yo viví más que tú, y fue un maldito desastre. Tu no mereces esto... pero yo si.

Peter estaba en pánico, así que empezó jalar de la cuerda en sus manos. Steve lo notó y miro a Tony a los ojos.

Lloró un poco—Entonces toma esta oportunidad.

Tony negó de inmediato—¡No! ¡Yo no lo quiero!

—Y yo no puedo dejarte morir—dijo en un hilo de voz, sonrió—Vive Tony... vive.

Antes de alguna otra respuesta Steve hizo un movimiento y se soltó de Tony. Escucho como grito su nombre.

El sólo sonrió, Tony viviría la vida que no tuvo. Sonrió por que tenia un hogar. Tuvo un hogar.

Tony trató de soltarse de la teleraña de Peter pero no pudo.

Lloraba en agonía, mientras veía el cuerpo de Steve sin vida en el suelo.

Peter sólo cerró sus ojos y lloró.

Red Skull ofreció su mirada hacía el escudo que aun seguía apoyado en aquella piedra, donde antes de que todo sucediera, Rogers le ofreció una mirada. Y unas palabras en silencio.

_**"Lo que sea necesario"** _

Seguidamente el le ofreció la mirada al Stark que estaba pendiente al niño en brazos. En ese justo momento se dio cuenta que iba hacer el hombre.

—Tu destino fue más cruel que el mío—dijo antes de darle la mirada al cielo, donde las nubes se formaban como un aro mientras la luz celeste lo rodeaba.

El sacrificio estaba hecho.  
  
  
  


___________________  
  
  


  
Después de la gran batalla, Tony casi muere al usar todas las gemas con el fin de destruir a Thanos y a su ejército, pese a todo esto ellos ganaron.

No hubo ninguna pérdida de parte de todos los que fueron contra Thanos. Natasha dijo que había muchas chicas con potencial para ser Vengadores. Pero el dijo, _"Entonces, se una buena maestra para ellas"_.

La despedida de Steve fue simbólica. El gran Capitán América para otros, un soldado más. Pero para todos y el, un hombre que tuvo un corazón noble.

 _"¿Sabrá que ganamos? ¿Que lo logramos?"_ Pregunto mientras veía el recuerdo de Steven Grant Rogers flotando por el lago.

Peter lo miro y asintió _"Si, yo se que si"_

La batalla le ocasionó graves heridas, por lo que perdió su brazo derecho. Se retiró de ser un héroe y dejó el legado de Ironman en manos de su hijo, Peter Stark el cual adoptó luego de la gran batalla.

El joven vengador dio como paso a crear una nueva fase, la creación de los jóvenes Vengadores. Y Tony no podia estar más orgulloso del chiquillo, así que decidió continuar con su vida.

Por que eso es lo que él le había pedido.

Un tiempo paso y se casó con Pepper, la cual le dio a su primogénita. Morgan Stark. Una pequeña que todo el mundo le decía que era como una copia exacta de el mismo, pero el no veía eso, podía ver mucho de Virginia en ella (y algo de María Stark).

 _"El estaría feliz de que formaras una familia"_ le dijo el soldado de brazo de metal.

Tony sonrió al ver a su niña corriendo hacia su hermano mayor _"Lo sé"_

Bucky se convirtió en un buen amigo después de todo lo sucedido, contándole una que otra cosa acerca de Steve antes del suero cuando se acordaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta obtuvo la familia que jamás pensó tener por como era su vida antes.

Tenía a Peter, que se graduó con honores en la Universidad del MIT y no solo, sino junto a su hermano, Harley Stark. Tony agradeció que haya regresado después del chasquido, fue el primer niño y lo adoptó tal cual. Ambos jóvenes también se convirtieron en los siguientes candidatos para ser los líderes de los Vengadores, que estaban al mando de Sam Wilson el cual portaba el escudo emblemático del Capitán América que le fue otorgada por Bucky, dijo que le quedaba el papel.

Morgan ya pronto sería la heredera a las industrias Stark.

Y además el tiempo le otorgó otro hijo, un pequeño que nació con los ojos de su madre pero también nació con algunas de sus características. Lo llamó Steven Stark.

Fue feliz con su familia, demasiado que hasta le costaba recibir tantos, _"te quiero tres mil"_ de sus hijos.

Pero no le importaba, los amaba y agradecía a Pepper, a Peter, Harley y sus dos niños al darle toda esta oportunidad.

Las estaciones pasaban y su ciclo de vida llegó a su fin como un tierno beso.  
  
  
  
  


___________________  
  
  


  
Al abrir sus ojos, vio el cielo celeste. Se levantó lentamente del pasto y a los lejos vio el complejo. Eso lo confundió un poco ya que ese complejo no existía.

Camino lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada, donde pudo ver algunas caras similares. Sus amigos, que se habían ido antes que él.

Natasha se dirigió hasta el y tomó su mano—Vamos, te está esperando.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo Tones—dijo Rhodey junto a Clint que sonreía al ver a su amigo.

Bruce llegó también ahí—Aquí todos te estábamos esperando amigo.

—No podemos irnos sin ti nuestro buen amigo, hombre de hierro—también dijo Thor, que se veía mucho más diferente por esa larga barba que portaba.

Tony estaba conmovido y se dejo guiar por la peli roja, llegaron como a un pequeño pasillo que daba hasta un balcón y lo vió.

—¿Steve?

—¿Lo hiciste?—pregunto el rubio sin voltearse.

Tony sintió temblar sus labios, pero como pudo respondió—Si, yo viví.

Con esa respuesta Steve se volteó y Tony pudo al fin ver esos ojos azules, que eran iguales al tono del cielo. El rubio le mostró una hermosa sonrisa, una que nunca pensó ver otra vez.

—¿Todo esta bien ahora?—le preguntó cuando Steve estuvo cerca de el.

Steve sonrió y le dijo—Si... estoy en mi hogar.

Estaban juntos otra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> (esta nota la escribí en Wattpad) 
> 
> Esta historia se ideó cuando vi hace un tiempo un post en instagram que sucederia si hubiesen ido Tony, Steve y Peter a Vormir por la gema del alma.
> 
> En los comentarios leía mucho que Peter era quien se sacrifica, y otras que Tony. No se si es mi mala memoria pero no recuerdo leer muchas de Steve, es por eso que esta historia nació. Realmente el post era en inglés así que cuando cree la historia estaba en inglés 😂 pero muy mal escrito y no quise romperme la cabeza y la escribí en español normal.
> 
> Juro que cuando lo escribí por primera vez (en inglés ) lloré por que estaba, "QUE DIABLOS ESTOY HACIENDO :"V"
> 
> Así que no se si resulte el mismo efecto con ustedes... .3.
> 
> Plus: este fic lo iba convertir en comic tal vez lo haga en un futuro. Tal vez v:
> 
> Me inspire mucho con Angel by the wings de SIA y Praying de Kesha. 🎵
> 
> Bueno espero verlos en otro one-shot no tan sad.
> 
> (3-junio-2020)
> 
> Sjsjjs que compartir este oneshot aquí porque bueno, me gusto como lo escribí también hay otros que hice pero depende de mi si los comparto aquí también xd  
> Si no sabes cual es mi cuenta en wattpad es igual a mi username aquí: kawaiigame12 
> 
> Bueno espero les haya gustado :3 bye~


End file.
